Believe It Or Not
by Li'lDixonDarlin
Summary: Director Fury recruits a female feral to the Avengers by the name of Desdemona Creed, otherwise known as Wildcat. She is the younger sister to Victor Creed and half sister to Logan Howlett. Will she get along with the other Avengers? Will she find love along the way? Or will she clash with the others? *story is better*


**Hello everyone! I decided to rewrite ****Believe It Or Not ****because I didn't like where it was going. Here's the first chapter of the rewrite!**

**I only own my OCs [anyone you don't recognize].**

* * *

***Third Person***

Agent Hill entered the conference room of SHIELD's head office and approached the man at the head of the table. She had been told that Director Fury had requested to see her and she was wondering the reason why even though she wouldn't voice it just yet. As if sensing that she had entered the room, Fury turned slightly and glanced towards her.

"Good, you're here." Fury said.  
"Yes sir. Did you need something, sir?" Agent Hill asked, approaching him. Fury nodded his head then passed a manila folder over to Agent Hill, silently telling her to look it over. Agent Hill opened the folder and her eyebrows furrowed slightly when she saw a fair skinned young woman with chocolate colored hair and tiger green eyes staring back at her.

As she read the information on the woman, Agent Hill became more and more surprised at what she learned about her; she was over a hundred years old but you'd swear the woman was only twenty-five when you looked at her. There was no way that this young woman was the mutant female they were thinking about recruiting but since Director Fury handed over the folder and had this much information on her then she had to be the right one.

"Desdemona Creed doesn't look as old as she really is, does she Agent Hill?" Director Fury questioned, turning to face the agent.  
"No sir, she really doesn't. But are you sure you want to recruit her to the Avengers? I mean what with her past and all." Agent Hill commented.  
"She'll be a good asset to the team." Director Fury commented.  
"Do you want me to go talk with her, sir?" Agent Hill asked.  
"No, Agent Hill. I'll send Agents Romanoff and Barton." Director Fury said.

***Elsewhere in the head office***

"Agents Barton and Romanoff, I want you to report to the conference room." Director Fury said over the intercom. Clint and Natasha looked at each other then got to their feet and headed for the conference room.

"Where do you think we're headed this time?" Clint questioned, glancing towards Natasha.  
"I'm not sure but wherever it is, I know we'll be ready." Natasha replied. Clint hummed in response then the duo continued on in silence as they headed for the conference room. Once they reached the conference room, they approached Director Fury where he was standing at the head of the table.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Clint said. Director Fury turned around, his arms behind his back as he regarded the two assassins.  
"Yes. I want you and Agent Romanoff to go see a possible new recruit for the Avengers." Director Fury said, motioning to the folder on the table. Natasha picked up the manila folder and began flipping through it, both her and Clint silent as they read through the contents.  
"Are you sure that it's wise we recruit her, sir?" Natasha questioned.  
"I believe that she'll be a great asset to the team. She may be slightly rough around the edges like her brothers, but I think they'll smooth out over time." Fury replied. Natasha nodded her head then placed the folder back on the table and walked out of the conference room with Clint hot on her heels.

***Later***

Clint and Natasha exited the black SUV and eyed the house in front of them; it was on the outskirts of Brooklyn, New York and was in a well wooded area near Prospect Park. They approached the two story brick house and wondered if more than one person lived there as they saw children's toys in the yard.

"The file didn't say that she had kids..." Clint said.  
"Must belong to her brother Victor and his wife. After all, her file said that she has two nephews and a niece." Natasha said. Clint hummed in response then continued to walk towards the house, following after his partner. Once they reached the front door, Natasha reached out and knocked on the door then stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest.

The door opened a few minutes later and a young boy peered through the crack in the door, his golden brown eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Yes?" the boy said.  
"Hi. Does Desdemona Creed live here?" Natasha asked softly.  
"She does. She's my aunt. What do you want with her?" the boy asked.  
"We'd like to speak with her." Clint said, breaking his silence.  
"She's not home." the boy said.

Before Clint or Natasha could question her whereabouts, the door opened wider and the two assassins were shocked to see none other than Victor Creed, who is better known as Sabertooth, standing there.

"Somethin' you two need?" Victor rumbled.  
"We're here to see Desdemona Creed." Clint said.  
"Why do you want my sister?" Victor asked, eyes narrowed.  
"We need to speak with her." Natasha said.  
"Let me guess...SHIELD sent you." Victor deadpanned.

Clint and Natasha looked at each other, silently asking how he knew but Victor interrupted them with a rumbling chuckle. The assassins turned their attention to the man in front of them and he smirked at them, flashing his fangs in the process.

"You didn't think I'd recognize two SHIELD agents? I'm not stupid. I've seen SHIELD agents before so don't think I wouldn't recognize agents again." Victor rumbled.


End file.
